World Congress (Civ5)
The World Congress is a new feature introduced in the Civilization V: Brave New World expansion pack as a new late-game feature, and a brand new way to achieve diplomatic victory. The World Congress is a place where, just like in real world, all leaders of the civilizations and City-States are represented by their delegates. They get together regularly to discuss and enact common actions, known as Resolutions, which then become binding for all civilizations in the world and affect gameplay in numerous ways. Founding and Hosting the Congress The World Congress is automatically founded when any civilization meets all others and finishes researching Printing Press. When the Congress is founded, the Civilization in question becomes the Congress's first host, after which the host will be voted periodically (each time the Congress Era changes). Being the host provides several advantageous benefits in the World Congress, such as additional delegates and ability to propose resolutions. People must have like 4000+ swag points to be able to maintain a civilization. Delegates Each Civilization receives a number of delegates as representatives, forming their delegation in the Congress. The host receives additional delegates for founding or hosting it. The number of delegates increases in later eras. In addition, from Industrial Era forward, every Civilization gets additional delegates from City-State allies. In addition, you can also earn delegates from the following conditions: *The Forbidden Palace World Wonder grants 2 additional delegates for the civ who owns a city with this wonder *The Globalization technology grants 1 additional delegate from each spy you assign in another civ's Capital as Diplomat *If the World Congress enacts a World Religion, you get 2 additional delegates from following that religion *If the World Congress enacts a World Ideology, you get 2 additional delegates from following that ideology *If no civ receives enough support to win a World Leader election, and you are among the two civs who received the most support, you get 2 permanent additional delegates for use in future sessions Diplomats Diplomat is a new unit, dedicated to dealing with other civilizations in all aspects regarding the World Congress activities. Diplomats are drawn from your Spy pool. Producing a Diplomat Any spy can be converted into a Diplomat when stationed to another civilization's Capital. Now every time you send a spy there, you'll be prompted whether you want him to function as a spy, or as a diplomat. You can change constantly between the two functions - the difference is that in the former case he'll keep a low profile, while in the latter case he'll introduce himself officially to state officials and keep contacts with them above-the-table, so to speak. Abilities The function of a diplomat is entirely related to the work of the World Congress (so much so that you can't even make Diplomats before the Congress convenes). When you have a Diplomat in a certain nation's Capital, he will learn their standing on the currently proposed resolutions. You'll be able to check this from the World Congress screen, by clicking on the nation in question. Additionally, a Diplomat allows you to interact with another nation regarding the World Congress. That means you may attempt to 'trade' delegate votes from the Diplomatic trading screen. Open a diplomatic Trade screen, and you should see that the 'World Congress' option is now active. Note that his presence won't affect the outcome of your trade/bribe attempts - you still need to sweeten the deal well enough to make the other side agree to support your point of view in the next vote. Finally, a Diplomat automatically promotes your nation's interests. This means trade routes opened with the nation where he's stationed will become more effective, so that your Tourism to them will receive a bonus. Diplomats become even more important in the late game, after Globalization is researched. From that point on, each active Diplomat confers an additional delegate to your nation in the United Nations. Needless to say, 5 - 6 additional delegates at this point could make enough difference to win the game! Congress Mechanics The World Congress' main function in the game is to alter the game rules by enacting Resolutions. Those are essentially temporary mods which affect all players in a certain way - for example they may speed up generation of certain Great People (while decreasing generation of others), increase the usefullness of certain game items, such as Wonders, or even ban trading (establishing Trade Routes) with a certain nation. Resolutions At each Congress meeting, the Congress host and one of the Congress members may make Propositions. They may either propose to enact a new resolution, or repeal an existing one. Deliberations then take place for a set amount of turns until the next meeting, when a vote takes place, which passes or fails the proposals. At the turn after the vote, new proposals are made, and the cycle continues. Since there are always two nations with the power to propose (the current host and another one), at each meeting there are a total of two proposals. The exception is when the turn comes for selecting the next Congress Host (at the turn of a Congress Era), or when the automatic World Leader proposal begins - at these voting session they are the sole proposal, with no additional propositions allowed. Once enacted, you can never ignore resolutions, meaning you must obey them until repealed. The variety of resolutions possible is great, from placing trade sanctions against a certain Civilization, funding a boost in generation of certain Great Person types at the expense of others, to initiating a World's Fair. Certain late-game resolutions may not be proposed until at least one civilization discovers certain technologies. Voting Each nation can distribute their delegates amongst the proposed Resolutions for this session, choosing a Yea or Nay vote for each one. One can also choose to Abstain, by not committing any delegates to vote on a resolution. Note that each delegate may vote ONLY once, so you have to choose well which proposals you will throw your weight behind! You can choose to distribute delegates among the two proposals any way you wish - if you commit all your delegates to one of the proposals, you will automatically abstain the other one. The proposal will be passed if there is enough support (more than 50%) from delegates. Ties are allowed - in this case, the proposal is considered failed. The Congress Further on The World Congress is held every 30 turns once it is founded and during the Renaissance Era. As Congress Eras advance, meetings become more frequent - every 25 turns in the Industrial Era, 20 in Modern, 15 in Atomic, and 10 in Information. In that last Era, however, normal votes are alternated with World Leader votes, so actual Resolutions voting takes place every 20 turns. These changes of "World Congress Eras" happen each time at least half the civilizations still in play reach that era, or when one civilization reaches the Era beyond it. For example, the Congress Era will become Modern if half the civilizations reach the Modern Era, or if one reaches the Atomic Era. At that turn, the Congress holds an election to designate a new Congress host - this is an extra session, which is simply inserted in between normal sessions, and doesn't cancel the previously made proposals, which will be voted on on the next regular session. After the first Congress Era change, delegates count changes, and City-States also receive representation at the Congress. They send delegates in the delegation of their patron, which means the more allied City-States you have, the more delegates you'll control! For a detailed table of number of delegates per Congress Era, see above. With technological and Era advances, more resolutions become available, such as providing culture from Landmarks and Great Person Improvements, preventing construction of new nuclear weapons, and designating a World Ideology. Finally, the Congress may also be able to initiate international mega-projects, such as the World's Fair, International Games and International Space Station. See below for more info on them. For a full list of available Resolutions, check here. United Nations In Brave New World, the United Nations isn't a separate World Wonder anymore. Instead, the World Congress becomes (is simply renamed) the United Nations once any Civilization reaches the Information Era or at least half of the world's Civilizations reach the Atomic Era. From then, the Congress will have an election every 20 turns to designate the World Leader. If this election succeeds, the winner achieves a Diplomatic Victory. If it fails (no nation achieves the necessary support), then the two nations with the most support each get two permanent additional delegates, and the game continues. International Projects International Projects are a special kind of Resolutions, and thus may only be proposed during the World Congress. Once the respective Resolution is enacted, an International Project begins, and all Civilizations can contribute Production towards it by choosing it in the Production list from their cities. The International Project is completed when the target Production is reached. This works like a kind of a race, because all nations can work simultaneously on the project, and in order to receive a reward, you would have to reach a certain amount of production within the project before it is completed. Each International Project grants large prizes upon completion, depending on how much the civilization was involved in, based upon the Production contributed towards the project. Note that higher level rewards also include the lower level rewards as well, so the largest contributor will almost always receive all the rewards for other top contributors. * : *#Highest of all civs: Tourism increases by 100% for 20 turns and one free Social Policy *#At least 350 : +3 Happiness and one time increase of 30 Influence with City-States *#At least 175 : +3 Happiness * : *#Highest of all civs: +1 Production from Scientists and +1 Science from Engineers, and Great Scientists provide 33% more Science when used to discover new technology *#At least 350 : Free Great Scientist *#At least 175 : One time Research boost * : *#Highest of all civs: Culture increases by 100% for 20 turns *#At least 350 : One free Social Policy *#At least 175 : 500 points towards next Golden Age Note: The conditions above assume a game in the Standard map size and the Standard game speed. The total Production requirement may differ with the map size and/or game speed. Category:Game concepts (Civ5) Category:Game concepts